A Life in Headlines
by herpaderpproductions
Summary: The children of celebrities generate headlines even before they're born, and Kuon Hizuri is no exception. This is a collection of those headlines.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood

A/N: I haven't written a fanfiction in a very, very long time. Now I'm doing it out of boredom I suppose. Always good to beat boredom with constructive methods.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will ever own Skip Beat. Which is probably okay.

Summary: The children of celebrities generate headlines even before they're born, and Kuon Hizuri is no exception. This is a collection of those headlines.

* * *

 **A Bun in the Oven for the Hizuri Couple?**

October 3rd

Los Angeles – At the red carpet premiere of his new blockbuster, action star Kuu Hizuri was spotted on the red carpet with his wife, model Julie Hizuri. Mrs. Hizuri was spotted wearing a lose fitting red dress with an empire waist. Could this be an attempt to hide a baby bump?

The couple eloped two years ago after dating for six months. With no signs of a baby bump previously, and both Kuu and Julie expressing their interest in having children, there's been much speculation about when the couple would finally welcome their first child.

Our sources say that the couple has been keeping in constant contact while at work the past month, and Julie is said to be looking into opportunities to launch her own fashion line in California so that she can be closer to Kuu. She has been living in New York City while doing modeling in Europe and New York. Last week we reported that Julie and Kuu had put their Los Angeles and New York luxury condominiums on the market and were looking at homes in Beverly Hills and Malibu. Could this be due to a pregnancy?

When contacted, neither Hizuri's agency provided us with a comment.

* * *

 **It's Official: A-List Couple Announces a Baby is on the Way**

October 15th

Los Angeles – After much speculation, the agency for Julie Hizuri has finally released a statement revealing that she and her husband, actor Kuu Hizuri, are expecting their first child. The agency says that she will not be walking in any more fashion shows this year, and will instead focus on designing her new fashion line, which will make its debut next spring. A preview show this fall at London Fashion Week received rave reviews despite only showing off five looks. The statement also revealed that she had also begun working on a line for matching mother-child ensembles, inspired by her desire to match with her own child.

The couple will be living in Beverly Hills, where they reportedly bought a $14.5 million dollar mansion last week. Kuu is working on several projects right now, including a season long appearance in a popular crime drama as a depraved serial killer and a modeling contract with a cologne brand in his native Japan. He has stated that after these projects are complete he expects to take a year off of big acting jobs, focusing more on modeling and promotion of his current projects so that he can focus on family.

No due date was released by the agency, but it is likely that the baby will be born sometime this spring.

* * *

 **It's a Boy!**

February 14th

Los Angeles – The agencies of Kuu and Julie Hizuri released a joint statement today announcing the birth of the couple's first child on February 10th. Both mother and child are reported to be healthy, and both new parents are very excited to welcome their son. The statement also revealed that the child had been named Kuon – a Japanese name derived from his father's name.

Julie will have her hands full with the newborn and her upcoming fashion show in New York in April. Last month a heavily pregnant Julie was said to still be in the studio preparing, but now sources are reporting that she will be working from home until the show, and all photoshoots for the line's upcoming features in fashion magazines during the next month will go on as scheduled without her.

Paparazzi caught the couple leaving a hospital two days ago, although the date of birth was unknown until today.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri's Baby Pics Revealed!**

February 10th

New York – In celebration of their child's first birthday, Kuu and Julie Hizuri have released the first official pictures of their child in a recent interview with a top entertainment magazine. The pictures show their son, Kuon, sitting outside in Central Park at a family picnic, and posing in front of Buckingham Palace. There is also a picture of them with their son at the couple's Beverly Hills home.

These pictures show that their son has inherited his father's good looks and green eyes, with his mother's signature golden hair. In another 15 years, it's certain that he'll grow up to be a major teenage heartthrob like his father was back in the day.

Kuu also revealed that he would be starring in a new spy thriller, his first major project since the birth of his child, while Julie has kept the couple travelling to London and New York for the last week looking at locations for boutiques in which to sell fashions from her successful clothing brand, which is about to come out with a lower cost consumer line. She already runs one boutique in Los Angeles.

* * *

 **The Birth of a Star? Kuon Hizuri is Cast in His First Major Role**

January 23rd

Los Angeles – At the young age of eleven, the son of action star Kuu Hizuri has been cast in an as of yet unnamed project. Following in his father's footsteps, this movie is reportedly a big budget action movie. He will reportedly be playing the kidnapped son of the main character. This is Kuon's first major role after making various cameos on TV programs since his first birthday. Kuu revealed this information while he was praising his son during the taping of a popular talk show yesterday.

Sources say this announcement has caused a rift between the young star's parents and the producers, as the film studio had not announced anything about the film and had intended to keep the details of it under wraps for another few months. The producers reportedly feel that Kuu has "ruined their marketing strategy" by "undermining their surprise announcement" of Kuon's casting. Spokespeople for the agency are currently offering no comment on the situation, but have confirmed the casting of Hizuri's son for the role.


	2. Chapter 2

The Teenage Years

A/N: I figured I should split up the chapters by phases of life. So Chapter one is kind of the early years – birth and childhood. I also figured there shouldn't be too much for that one. Most kids under 10 don't have much to say about them, even children of celebrities. This is the teen years. Or the first half of them at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

 **Hizuri's Son is Showing Promise**

July 5th

Paris – Just five months ago, Kuon Hizuri's participation in his major movie debut was embroiled in controversy when his father leaked the casting news during an interview without the permission of the film's producers. The now twelve-year-old son of actor Kuu Hizuri is wrapping up his scenes for the new big-budget action film "Torn Away" on location in Paris. He will be playing the kidnapped son of the hero, ironically played by Kuu Hizuri's main box office rival.

The director has said that Kuon is a great talent that we can expect to see much from in the future, although the director did concede that he can be rather rambunctious and likes to sleep in well past his call time. The director even said he had to "tell Kuon filming started a good two hours before it did so he would show up on time." Co-stars have also praised his talent, particularly during an action sequence that he was featured in. The young actor has been rumored to be taking and excelling at various martial arts, and used this to convince the producers to allow him to do his own stunts.

The highly anticipated movie is scheduled to come out early next year, around the time of Kuon's 13th Birthday.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri is "Habitually Late and Acts like a Brat"**

December 28th

Los Angeles – After being fired from a previous project, and completing two major films, 13-year-old Kuon Hizuri's career is already drawing much tabloid attention. Inside sources say serious directors are reluctant to hire him due to his bad attitude and unprofessional tendencies.

An anonymous source on the set of his current movie has provided us with an idea of what some of these unprofessional tendencies were. "He shows up late every day. Not just late, but often hours late, holding off filming. That is, if he even graces us with his presence. Some days he just disappears off set or doesn't show up at all," said the source. When he is on set, "he's moody and unpleasant beyond the point of normal teenage angst: getting angry at us, acting bratty to all of the assistants on set, and brooding in his trailer seem to be his only hobbies." His on-set tutor reportedly quit the project after the young actor refused to do any school work, instead napping or going off to find trouble.

Peers at his middle school have also noted that he can be combative and moody. While he has been known to get top grades if he tries, recently he has been skipping school, and was caught in a yelling match with other students outside of the school gates last month.

Hopefully this is just a phase – he has become a heartthrob to many after his first two movies, and has ranked at the top of many polls for the "hottest teen star" this year. If he can stay out of trouble, it is likely he will continue his reign for years to come.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri onto his Third Girlfriend in as Many Months?!**

October 20th

Los Angeles – Fourteen-year-old Kuon Hizuri has only been in three movies, young, and has faced rumors about his bad attitude, but that hasn't stopped him from topping many a poll ranking him as the most desired teen in Hollywood. It apparently hasn't stopped many of his peers from dating him, either. The 17-year-old star of DS Channel's new hit show "Starry Days," Traci Stanley, is his newest rumored girlfriend after the two were caught holding hands in Beverly Hills.

You may remember that last month he was caught entering a hotel after sneaking out of an awards show with an 18-year-old former DS Channel star who recently quit her show. The two confirmed they were dating the day after, but broke up only two weeks later after he reportedly stopped answering her calls. Over the summer he was seen in a compromising position with a 20-year-old model signed to his mother's agency. After his mother, Julie Hizuri, was rumored to have had the agency terminate the model's contract, Kuon and the model went through a very public break-up. Most notably, they were caught in a shouting match backstage at one of his mother's fashion shows.

The young actor and actresses' agencies would not confirm their relationship, but would confirm that the two had known each other for a few months and were "good friends." Sources close to Stanley say she has had a crush on Hizuri since she saw him in his first movie, and would likely date him if given the opportunity. Another source from the set says that he "shows up often," and "will skip school to sneak her off set for dates." Will this be Kuon's true love? His track record and age make it seem doubtful, but for now the couple seems happy.

* * *

 **One Killed in Downtown Los Angeles Car Accident**

April 7th

Los Angeles – A pedestrian was declared dead on the scene of a fatal accident that occurred around 11:10PM last night. Witnesses say the man, who was reportedly in his late teens or early twenties ran out into the street after seeing a friend involved in a fight happening on the other side of the street. The man's girlfriend, who was with him, is unharmed but understandably distraught. Police are currently on scene interviewing witnesses. The driver is cooperating with police.

UPDATE 12:15AM: Witnesses have identified the friend of the victim to be troubled child star Kuon Hizuri. In the past he has been involved in fights with peers at school.

UPDATE 7:00AM: Police have confirmed that Kuon Hizuri was involved in the fight, and was running away from his attackers. They believe the victim had run across the street in an attempt to help him escape. No further information has been released at this time. Sources close to Kuu Hizuri confirm their son is currently at home.

UPDATE 12:00PM: During a noon press conference, Police revealed the details of a car-pedestrian accident that involved the troubled fifteen-year-old son of action star Kuu Hizuri. Witnesses reported that Kuon Hizuri had been walking alone outside of a nearby hotel where his parents were attending an industry dinner. He was reportedly approached by a group of youths, who were identified as some current and former classmates of Hizuri's, who began to throw racial slurs at him. Hizuri became agitated and began to physically retaliate before attempting to flee across the street. A friend of his, who was coincidentally in the area on a date, pushed him out of the way of an oncoming car, and was struck. He was pronounced dead at the scene. When police arrived, Hizuri appeared distraught, collapsed on the pavement and crying, while the victim's girlfriend yelled at him in distress. The classmates had left the scene before police had arrived.

* * *

 **Hizuri Attends Funeral for Fallen Friend**

April 10th

Beverly Hills – Three days after the death of his friend in an auto accident, Rick Morris, Kuon Hizuri appeared at his funeral. Morris had served as a mentor to Hizuri in his martial arts classes, and had been trying to help Hizuri improve his notorious reputation. Sources also tell us that 21-year-old Morris had been Hizuri's neighbor since he was born, and had even babysat him several times. Just as he lived, Morris died helping Hizuri's life: he died after pushing Hizuri out of the way of the oncoming car that would later strike him.

In the past three days, Hizuri has appeared to be making some changes in his life, perhaps in the memory of his mentor – quitting his acting agency, pulling out of any work he had gotten, and returning quietly to school. He is also reported to be quite distraught, and his parents have rearranged their schedules as much as possible so they can be at home to support him. It is unknown if Kuon will be returning to the entertainment industry or focusing on living a quitter life, although his hordes of teenage fans have expressed their support for his decision.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri Missing?**

April 25th

Los Angeles – After returning from a week of work in New York, Julie Hizuri reported her son missing to police. He has not been at school for the past three days, but his father had not reported him missing. There is no further information available at this point in time.

UPDATE 6:30PM: The agency for Mr. Hizuri released the following statement on his behalf:

"As many of you know, my son's friend died in a tragic accident a little over two weeks ago. He has felt responsible for his friend's death, and has simply not been himself. I discussed the situation with him, but he came up with a decision all on his own. While this decision was very drastic, I accept that he felt it was what was best, so I supported him in making it. I do not know when I will see him again, but I know that someday I will."

UPDATE 7:00PM: Although an earlier statement by Kuu Hizuri implied that his son, Kuon, had committed suicide after the death of his friend, a statement released by his mother's agency tells a different story.

"While I was away in New York on business, my son disappeared. After discussing this with his father, it has become clear that my only son was kidnapped by an associate of my husband's and taken away from me. I am deeply saddened by this turn of events, and will take an indefinite leave from work as a result."

UPDATE 8:30AM: Despite the assertion by Mrs. Hizuri that her son was kidnapped, police stated that after interviewing Mr. Hizuri about what happened there is no evidence that this is the case. They have not released a statement in response to speculation that the Hizuris' son had committed suicide.

UPDATE 12:00PM: The Hizuri family has said they will not talk about their son's disappearance to the public until they feel prepared to do so. Despite previously announcing an indefinite hiatus, Julie Hizuri has reportedly been seen boarding a plane to Paris. Her husband Kuu Hizuri is in the midst of filming a sequel to his previous hit film, and will not be taking a break from work.

* * *

 **Whatever Happened to the Hizuri Couple?**

November 20th

New York – After the disappearance of rising teen actor, Kuon Hizuri, his superstar parents have gone through a rough patch in their marriage. Many divorce rumors later, including one sparked by a recent interview with Kuu stating that Julie had refused to talk to him for six months after their son's disappearance, the couple is reportedly reconciling.

As reported nearly seven months ago now, the couples' son, Kuon, had gone missing suddenly while mourning the death of a friend in an automobile accident. An ambiguous statement released by Mr. Hizuri led to speculation that Kuon had committed suicide. Others believed he had entered a drug rehabilitation facility, and more speculation led many to believe he left to live with his grandparents. Investigation by several news organizations showed these leads were dead ends, and his whereabouts are still unknown. Although Mr. Hizuri's statement made the point that whatever did happen was entirely Kuon's own decision, Mrs. Hizuri maintains that her son was coerced to leave by an associate of her husband's. It is believed that this is the sole reason for the previously inseparable couple's recent marital troubles.

The day after their son was reported missing by Mrs. Hizuri, she left for New York, and has not returned to the couples' home since. She has been working constantly, participating in numerous photoshoots and runway shows around the world, working to design three new fashion lines, and filming a guest appearance on Police Detectives. According to sources, she became frustrated that her husband did not report their son missing, and firmly believes her husband and a friend of his contributed to their son's decision to leave. Mrs. Hizuri is also reportedly displaying erratic behavior, claiming to have various forms of cancer and claiming that she has only days to live. Friends believe this is a desperate attempt to get her son back, and say that Mrs. Hizuri believes her son to be alive.

Mr. Hizuri, on the other hand, shows no anger to his wife, and has stated in many interviews that he still loves her very much and has requested that she return home publically several times. He has said that he told his wife the exact details of what happened to her son, although Mrs. Hizuri has not yet accepted those details.

A fan last week caught Kuu Hizuri at a fashion show for her new line last week, and he was photographed at a café with Julie the next morning. Could this be the beginning of their reconciliation? Although there has been no confirmation, it appears they are at least talking to one another again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life in Headlines**

The Present

A/N: This chapter doesn't have much actual "news" in it. It reflects media speculation and a random profile rather than any news.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.

* * *

 **After the Fall of Kuon Hizuri, Ren Tsuruga Rises in Japan**

February 12th

Tokyo – A few months shy of what would have been the 20th Birthday of the prodigal, if troubled, son of Hollywood Kuon Hizuri, another rising star came into my view.

This story began when I was visiting my sister in Japan. Her daughter – my niece – had a poster of a handsome young man on her wall. Later that same day, when we were watching TV after dinner, I noticed that same young man on a variety show. The variety show was preceded by a drama, which also featured him. In an upscale shopping center we visited the next day, there he was again, on an ad for the high fashion brand Armandi. I was intrigued by how a man who could not be more than 20 was already this ubiquitous. When I asked my niece about who he was she said dreamily, but with some measure of offense that I did not know who this man was, "Ren Tsuruga! The winner of Japan's most eligible man two years in a row!" With a little prodding, she told me all about him: he's 19 going on 20, began acting when he was 15 in small roles, spoke fluent English, and was generally handsome and charming and everything a girl could dream of. While this initially didn't seem like much of a story, the details made it a story: February 10th. The date of his acting debut? A commercial that aired in the November after his 15th birthday. Only six months after America's troubled teen star disappeared, a Japanese teen star who shared his birthday shot to stardom.

Unlike Kuon, whose past was constantly in the tabloids and therefore the spotlight, Ren's past is relatively unknown. Not because it's not interesting, but rather because he feels like it's not relevant to who he is today, so he does not talk about it much. As we sit in the busy café in his agency's building, I try to pry what I can from him about it, but he skillfully dodges many deeper questions in both Japanese and English. What he does say about his past is vague, although reveals he has more similarities to Hizuri than is common knowledge. He says he grew up in a family that would be considered rather normal in Japan: two parents, one child. His knowledge of English could be attributed to spending a good amount of time living in America as a child because of his father's job.

One part of his past that was less taboo were the beginnings of his career. Unlike for Kuon Hizuri, who was expected to become an actor, and got his jobs through a network of connections, Tsuruga appears to have just been lucky. When I asked him about why he decided to act he began to tell me a story that made it seem he almost fell into the profession. "I was facing changes in middle school, as most people do," he said, "before those changes, I'd never questioned following in my father's footsteps, but after them, I realized I needed to carve my own path in life." So, like many Japanese teens before him, he began to look into getting a part-time job in Tokyo and moving there to attend high school, but he had not made up his mind on the matter. During this process, he was spotted by the eccentric president of his current agency and Kuu Hizuri's former agency, Lory's Majestic Entertainment, better known as LME.

While Ren is very controlled – dressed professionally in mute colors and speaking with carefully thought out words – Lory Takarada can be considered the exact opposite. The man responsible for getting Kuu Hizuri into Hollywood is very theatrical, like someone out of a movie. He is dressed in an elaborate gladiator costume and rides into his office on a chariot pulled by two well-bred horses, and is followed by an entourage dressed as Roman nobility. Despite this eccentricity, when he talks, you can tell why he runs Japan's top talent agency. When describing how he hires talents, he describes what he looks for: raw talent and potential for work. Along with their ability to "love," which seems to be another eccentric obsession of his. In regards to Ren, he said, "I saw Ren once and knew he was a must-sign talent. He has the looks of a heartthrob, has a tall body that can lend itself to the international modeling scene, and, perhaps most importantly, carries himself with confidence." He didn't bother to test Ren's acting ability.

Ren described Lory's offer as very sudden. "He had no idea what I would, or could do, he just approached me and offered to sign me. Because I had no idea how to manage to move to Tokyo, I accepted immediately." This certainly was a better deal than going to school for long hours only to return to a part time job, eat, sleep, and repeat. Within a day, Lory had already got him into the top high school in Japan for students pursuing entertainment careers. Ren had also been given a plush apartment to live in, which he says is certainly better than what he could afford with a part time job. Lory says his only condition was that Ren moved in and began his lessons the following day. The decision was clear: Ren dropped his trip home, and began to attend hours of acting and modeling lessons a day, hit the books at school, and attended audition after tireless audition. While Ren claims he had a hard time in the beginning due to his trouble reading and writing Japanese – he let it slip that he spent all his schooling up to that point in the US – his teachers say otherwise. They all agreed that he worked hard and excelled from the start.

This is where my niece gets the story wrong: his first job was not that commercial she remembers, although he claims receiving that was certainly the moment he considers the beginning of his career. Instead, he says, his first jobs were a number of ads in teen magazines and one runway show for a line of clothes aimed at high school boys. There was a time when that was all he could get. "Looking back, it was stupid for me to get frustrated about [only getting small modeling jobs]. You don't get famous in three months. It takes much longer," he remembers almost fondly. Once he did get the commercial, he says, "My attitude changed. I realized my hard work was paying off, so I only had to work harder." Unlike Kuon Hizuri, who would break into legendary hissy fits when unhappy, Ren did work harder, and it did pay off. That commercial led to several offers for small parts in dramas. Those small roles were praised as scene stealers, and even in badly written teen dramas critics began to praise his work. By the time of his 17th birthday, his talent and reputation for professionalism had begun to get him supporting roles, and even a few offers for lead roles. His popularity also began to skyrocket around this time, and he soon inked a deal to be one of Armandi's featured models in their Asian ads. Several other brands also came calling.

Despite his increasingly busy schedule, Ren managed to graduate from high school on time with good grades, and was able to keep every commitment he made. I asked him how he managed to do it. He simply laughed and said, "Minimal eating and sleeping. Exactly how I still operate." His manager shook his head and then showed me his schedule for the next week. True to Ren's word, there was little time for eating or sleeping, and no days off. He even managed to economize breaks in filming by scheduling phone interviews for them. In response to my look of awe, Tsuruga's manager jokes that he never knows if Ren is human or an android in disguise.

There's certainly evidence to suggest that he is at least somewhat inhuman. Not only is his acting ability top-notch, but he's also known to be one of the most reliable actors in the business. He navigates his schedule deftly, being on time so often he has earned the moniker the "Never-late king." Tsuruga credits this all to his manager, but as his manager points out, Ren is the one that drives both of them to all of their appointments. Another moniker he's earned relates to his uncanny ability to complete any scene in a single take. While he would not confirm nor deny that he had ever caused an outtake, no director has ever mentioned one, and no outtakes involving him could be found on DVD extras. His professionalism even extends to greeting and thanking the staff personally before and after every day of shooting. Although he only had time for an interview with me, I could see why his gentlemanly attitude was legendary among the Japanese entertainment industry: any fan who interrupted for an autograph was immediately noticed, greeted, complemented, and given a personal message; the server was treated to his impeccable manners and a generous tip.

While his career right now is thriving, his future in Japanese acting still up in the air. Some in Japan and Hollywood insiders have speculated that he is the next Kuu Hizuri, that is, the next Japanese star to make it in America. He says he's not so sure about that, but that for now he's happy staying in Japan and taking the jobs that come his way here. Unlike Kuu Hizuri, who is known for his action roles, Tsuruga says that if he does eventually go to America, he'd like to act in more serious roles. "I'd like to try to not be typecast in stereotyped "Asian" roles Hollywood. I would like to be cast on my acting ability for any role I am in, not because of my race," Ren explains. When I asked him if he would be willing to act in a movie about World War II, where his casting would be due to his race and his acting ability, he said that he would consider it as long as the script did not turn him into a stereotype. After answering, he reiterated that he was perfectly happy in Japan, so he would not pursue roles in America unless he was specifically approached for one.

Kuon Hizuri's was supposed to be the star actor born on February 10th, but when he was 15, that role shifted to the other side of the world and a young man from his father's country – Japan. Both have the talent of a star, but where Kuon's unpredictable mood and unprofessional attitude proved to be part of his downfall, Ren Tsuruga's calm and professionalism have brought him success. It is yet to be seen if Tsuruga will fill the void Hizuri left in the new generation of Hollywood, but we can hope that he will in the future.

* * *

 **Girl in Tokyo Hotel Calls Kuu Hizuri "Father"**

January 30th

Tokyo – Despite announcing that he would be leaving Japan three days earlier than planned, fans, friends, and members of the media still showed up at a Tokyo hotel to see actor Kuu Hizuri off. This went much like his usual departures from the country, with one notable exception: the appearance of a young woman in pink coveralls. As the actor was getting ready to take a picture with a fan, the young woman yelled the word "Father!" in his direction loudly. While Hizuri was initially shocked, he proceeded to call her "Kuon" fondly. As you may recall, Kuon is the name of Kuu's son who mysteriously disappeared nearly six years ago, and has not been seen since.

The woman was identified by bystanders as Kyoko Mogami, a young actress under Kuu's former agency. She is said to be very talented, as seen by her first few small roles, but is relegated to the agency's "Love Me Section." The pink coveralls are the section's work uniform, suggesting that she had just come from work. The website lists the section as one "for talented actors and actresses without a sense of love to learn its virtues." While the wording may imply that the section involves prostitution of some sort, a spokesperson for the agency better explained the role of the section: "The Love Me Section of LME currently contains two female talents. Both are very talented, but have been raised in situations where they were not able to form positive relationships with other people, and therefore have trouble with networking and roles. This section allows them to meet and form positive relationships with many people at all levels from janitors to top stars by doing various tasks for them. In this case, Mogami was given the chance to be mentored in acting by Kuu Hizuri after being assigned as a personal chef for his stay in Japan."

Mogami was joined at the sending off by another star, Ren Tsuruga. The two costar in the drama Dark Moon, a remake of a popular drama Hizuri starred in early in his career. In fact, Tsuruga played the role Hizuri portrayed, fitting for a man believed to be then next Japanese actor to make it in Hollywood. They are managed by the same agency.

This encounter has led to speculation online that this girl is actually Kuon himself, who was either in disguise or had become transgender after leaving. While the speculation is rampant, the facts suggest fans are simply being hopeful that Kuon has been found. When Kuon disappeared, he was listed at 5'6", while the girl only stood around 5'3"-5'5". Kuon would also be 20, but the actress is listed as 17 years old. Speculation has also been tossed around that Mogami is an illegitimate child of Hizuri, although this is highly unlikely as he did not visit Japan in the year before she was born.

The true explanation behind this encounter is yet to be seen.

UPDATE February 5th: In a television interview Kuu Hizuri explained this incident. Kyoko had been assigned to cook him food, and while cooking she would ask advice on future roles she was offered. He saw potential in her, and decided to give her a challenging acting exercise to prepare her for any role she may be assigned to play: his son Kuon. She was required to stay in character all day, and played the role brilliantly. It was only after that day Hizuri began to realize she had become like a son to him in the few short days she had cooked for him, so he told Mogami that she could continue to call him father, and that he would continue to act like she was his own son. Kuu went on to explain that Kyoko grew up without a father in her life, so he hopes she will feel comfortable enough to talk to him as if he were her real father.

UPDATE February 5th 7:00PM: After a fan asked Julie Hizuri via twitter what her thoughts were about her husband's "son," Japanese actress Mogami Kyoko, Julie replied, "I love Kyoko already from what Kuu has told me," and in a separate tweet, "I'm trying to find clips of her work to watch." Julie also admitted that she had not gotten to talk to Kyoko on the phone or video call on a follow-up fan question, but that the family is working to set up a time to do so weekly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Life in Headlines**

The Future

A/N: This chapter is more fanfic-y than the others. That is, it covers territory not covered in the manga so far, so it's made-up stuff rather than stuff covered in whole or partially in the manga written from a different perspective. Either way, I hope you enjoy the second to last chapter of this project.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will ever own Skip Beat. Which is probably okay.

* * *

 **Seven Years After Disappearance, Kuon Hizuri Makes an Appearance?**

June 24th

Los Angeles – One of the most popular couples in Hollywood, Kuu and Julie Hizuri, celebrated their 25th anniversary with a party for family, friends, and associates in downtown Los Angeles last Saturday. (See the feature story on page 20) Along with their adopted "son," Japanese actress Kyoko Mogami, reports coming out of the party suggest there was also a special guest in the form of the couples' long lost son, Kuon.

Kuon reportedly showed up after the dinner portion of the party to greet his parents. Guests say he entered through a staff entrance and quietly slipped over to the couple. Upon seeing him, Mrs. Hizuri was said to have collapsed to the floor crying and had to be helped by her husband to a private room for a meeting with her son. All three returned to the party approximately half an hour later to continue mingling with guests.

We have contacted several attendees who tell us that they talked to Kuon, but all say he would not tell them where he has been or what he has been doing. They did say that he was much more polite and mature than when the last saw him, and that he seemed genuinely happy with his current life. Some suggested that he may be working in Japan, as they said he remained close to Mogami for most of his stay at the party, who is currently working as an actress in Japan. She has also never travelled internationally, which would suggest the two would have had to meet in Japan.

The visit must have been a surprise, even to the couple. In our comprehensive interview with the couple, both said that they had only heard from their son once since he left. Kuu had said he had seen his son in person only three times in those seven years: twice he could only catch a glimpse of his son, and only once did he have an in-person conversation. Kuu admitted it was a challenge to even coax his son into a conversation, and that the actual conversation did not go as smoothly as he liked due to that coaxing. Julie has not talked to her son or seen him in person. Both have known where he currently lives and what he has been doing since he left, but they chose not to interfere since he began to thrive in his new environment. Julie says, "It's been very tough. You do not know how many times I've almost jumped on a plane to see him. Even though I know it's best for him, I still try to get him to come home by faking illnesses." They both agreed that they know he'll come back to them when he feels ready, and maybe tonight was the first sign that he is ready to make the return home.

* * *

 **A Breakthrough for "Kuon"**

June 30th

Los Angeles – One week after she traveled to Los Angeles under the guise of seeing her adoptive parents, it was revealed that the Hizuri's "adopted son," Japanese actress Kyoko Mogami (18), was cast in a lead role alongside her "father" Kuu Hizuri in a new film. She reportedly auditioned for the role during her stay in Los Angeles after Hizuri asked the director of the film to let her audition.

This unnamed movie is drawing in lots of big names in its early stages. It will be Kuu Hizuri's first serious role since coming to America. While he was known as a serious actor in Japan, he has made a name for himself in action movies since crossing the Pacific Ocean. Legendary producers, writers, actors, actresses, and a director have signed on to the project, with Kyoko being one of the few cast members who does not have a name for herself stateside that is attached to the film. Upon the news being released, Kyoko released the following statement: "I am happy that I'll be able to work on this movie with Father. The Hizuris like to call me 'Kuon,' so I will work my hardest to live up to their son's talent and show them that I deserve to be their son."

Today it was also revealed that another name that is relatively unknown here will be taking on the starring role in the film: Japan's top actor, Ren Tsuruga (22). He is known for portraying serious roles in dramas, including the role of Katsuki in Dark Moon, the same role Kuu Hizuri originated early in his career. Ren and Kyoko are also known to be good friends at their agency, so they are excited to work together on their first American film project. The pair have been the subject of dating rumors for the past few months, the veracity of which has not been confirmed.

While not much else is known about the movie, it has been described as a World War II era movie. The movie will paint a picture of the internment of Japanese-Americans during the war. It is expected to be released late next year.

* * *

 **Another Hizuri Wedding?**

November 20th

Tokyo – Kuu Hizuri announced on a visit to Japan that his "son," actress Kyoko Mogami (19), is marrying his real son, Kuon Hizuri (23). He did not reveal the wedding date, and backpedaled on his statement soon after, saying he was afraid they would elope now that he spilled the beans on their engagement.

This comes as a surprise to many of the actresses' fans in Japan because she has been rumored to be dating her costar, Japanese actor and model Ren Tsuruga. At the London premiere of their new movie last week Mogami and Tsuruga appeared close on the red carpet. They were seen holding hands and embracing each other. At the end of the movie, attendees of the screening reported that the couple kissed. In the past, the two have always maintained that they are simply good friends, even though Mogami has been caught staying the night at Tsuruga's apartment several times. There have been no such rumors or sightings of the actress with anyone matching the description of Kuon, outside of a brief appearance at the Hizuri's 25th Anniversary party in June.

Mogami's agency had no comment about the rumors of her relationship with Tsuruga, but would confirm she had become engaged during her trip to London. Kuu Hizuri has not released any further comments after his initial statement. Kuon Hizuri, who is staying out of the media spotlight, could not be reached for a response.

UPDATE 11:00 November 21st: Kuu Hizuri's agency has released a statement about Mogami's relationship with Ren Tsuruga on behalf of Kuon Hizuri. The statement reaffirmed that Kuon proposed to the actress during her visit to London. It also said that Kuon was well aware of Mogami's relationship with Tsuruga, but saw nothing wrong with the two continuing it. He has also said there will not be further comment on the issue.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri is Ready to Talk**

March 14th

Los Angeles – After almost nine years of silence, Kuon Hizuri is reportedly going to reveal what he has been doing and where he went after his disappearance at age fifteen. His story will be told in a feature story that will be published simultaneously in the United States and Japan next week. In the press release from the media outlets publishing the story, the outlets explained that there will be no press conference, and that Hizuri would not be available for interviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Life in Headlines**

The Reveal

A/N: This chapter is just the article mentioned in the last bit of the last chapter. It's also relatively fanficc-y and made up, but I think it's a nice conclusion. The chapter also differs from the rest that it only has one article, and that the article isn't tabloid fodder or gossip column stuff, but rather an article written on the terms of those it is covering.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will ever own Skip Beat. Which is probably okay.

* * *

 **Kuon Hizuri: The Man, The Myth, and The Future**

Why America's teenage heartthrob decided to change his life, and how he did it

Tokyo – _If you'll remember, I wrote an article about Kuon Hizuri and Ren Tsuruga's very different paths to the top a few years ago. After writing this article, and several others I had written when Ren Tsuruga was cast in his first major American film, I felt that the story of his past had been resolved. I had also felt that Kuon Hizuri's story was over. There was no major news from him – no intrigue or excitement; no desire for any exposure in the media. As you could understand, then, I was very surprised when two weeks ago Tsuruga's agency invited to fly me out to Japan in order to discuss the past of Ren Tsuruga and the life Kuon Hizuri had been leading. The story seemed to be a once-in-a-lifetime one, so with haste I left for Tokyo. When I arrived a pink limo from his agency picked me up. Inside, the President of LME explained my mission: to keep what I was about to learn to myself until it was time to publish this article, and to write a truthful article. He said that the agency, and most importantly, Ren and Kuon, trusted me the most to do a good job, so they knew I had to write the story. It was certainly one of the most unique stories I have ever had to tell, but one that should be told as proof that redemption and self-improvement are possible for anyone._

When I walked into the apartment of Ren Tsuruga, where the interview was to take place, I began to understand what was going on. The apartment itself looked sterile and unlived-in, with no mess, dirt, or even wrinkles on the couch. All of the rooms I see, from his foyer to the living room, kitchen, and bathroom are all decorated in muted neutral colors, as if to match the suits he is known to wear daily. There is no sign of a past – no family pictures, no childhood memories, nothing. It appears that the apartment is only there for him to sleep in, not to be the home of a person. In the apartment, there were two people. Ren Tsuruga was there, but Kuon Hizuri was not. Instead, Ren Tsuruga's rumored lover and Kuon Hizuri's fiancée, Kyoko Mogami, appeared out of the kitchen to bring us both traditional Japanese snacks and tea. When I asked, but Tsuruga and Mogami replied that he was present.

Perhaps that's when it clicked: Ren and Kuon were not necessarily different as I had previously thought. When I looked through the notes from my previous article, it became more apparent that Ren could be Kuon. In that interview, he had never denied being Kuon; I was the one who assumed he could not be Kuon and asked questions accordingly. In fact, the few answers about his past that he gave could have described Kuon. Ren and Kuon were both only children with at least one Japanese parent living in America due to their father's work. The article also pointed out the fact that Ren had only joined the entertainment industry after Kuon had disappeared. I had also described how opposite the two were in personality. Now I see that this perfect contrast may not be natural, after it dawned on me that this likely wouldn't have happened naturally: it just seemed more plausible that these differences were calculated. While Kuon had many girlfriends and lovers, Japan's sexiest man had somehow not even had one before Mogami? While Kuon was known to be late, Ren had made a concerted effort to not be late once in his now eight-year career. If Kuon made excuse after excuse to cancel shoots, Ren refused to even let severe illness stop his participation. Kuon's reputation as a spoiled brat was the black to the white of Ren's industry renowned professionalism. The only explanation that made sense was that Kuon was Ren, or rather Ren was the anti-Kuon created by Kuon himself.

During the time I sat in silence while my mind began to process what I had discovered, Ren sat patiently, and continued to calmly drink his tea. Kyoko looked at both of us with a concerned look before she remembered that she had to get back to her cooking, and rushed out of the room. Ren's affectionate chuckle in reaction brought me back to reality. I realized what I was there for, and what questions I needed to ask.

"Tsuruga is a stage name, correct?" I asked.

"Yes. I believe you've figured out my birth name." He replied calmly. I nodded.

"Why?" I asked. He then proceeded to answer just that.

Ren, or Kuon, explained that he never really had a childhood. His parents were always busy with work, and as a result he was raised by a string of nannies, tutors, teachers, and production assistants. Friends he had were likely to be his friends due to his parents' influence or his good looks, not because of who he was. Any parties he went to were not childhood birthday parties, but industry parties and awards shows that reflected the adult nature of the entertainment industry. He says that being exposed primarily to this adult world led him to be a roudy, spoiled child. He recalls, "The adults I was exposed to would give me gifts and praise. I never got criticized to my face." With no one to check his behavior, and only reinforcement of bad habits, Kuon became an unruly child. "I had no one telling me what I was doing was wrong, so I kept doing what I had been doing. It caused me to

By middle school, his peers were no longer star struck by him, and parents wanted their children to stay away from the now notoriously difficult boy. Students began to bully him due to the bad press he had been getting, which motivated Kuon to only become more rebellious. He explained, "I wanted to show that I fit in with the adults, because they were the only ones still keen to see me. In some ways, I also wanted to prove to my bullies that I was better than them: I thought the fact that I could drink, party with the stars, and burn through lovers at thirteen made me impressive." During this time, he also began to try to steel himself against the bullies by making himself seem tougher. Martial arts classes became part of his routine, and he would show off the skills to any bully unlucky enough to run across him outside of school. Even at school, aggressive behavior would often get him in trouble. School also became less of a priority and his grades dropped. Kuon's teachers would try to contact his parents, but they would often be too busy to help him or simply unwilling to believe that their child would behave badly.

The only stabilizing force in his life was Rick Morris, Kuon's neighbor and his mentor in martial arts. Although he was off at college, Rick would make time to talk to Kuon on the phone or help him out with homework. "He was the only one even close to my age that valued me," Kuon recalls, "something bad would have happened much sooner if he was not there; Rick always told me to keep out of trouble, and I tried to for him." Rick was not around much, however, as he only returned home at school breaks. "We both knew that I was not behaving as I should have, and that it would only escalate, but we both pretended that our friendship would solve the problem."

It did not, and as they both worried, their friendship ended in the worst way possible. Late on the night of April 7th, Kuon had gotten into a fight in a back alley of Los Angeles after being fired from yet another job. Rick and his girlfriend, Tina, also happened to be in the area on their way home from a date. When Rick saw that Kuon was fighting, he paused, only to notice Kuon run across the busy street away from the fight. Seeing an oncoming car, Rick pushed Kuon out of the way and was hit. He was killed on impact. Tina began to yell at Kuon, and those he was fighting ran away. Trapped in his own thoughts from the shock, Kuon kneeled in the street for some time in silence.

"Hearing Tina's yelling, saying I was a murderer, and seeing Rick on the ground in a pool of his own blood was a major wake-up call. After my parents came to drag me home, I began to wonder why it wasn't me. I never considered suicide, but I was depressed. Those around me tried to make me feel better by trying to give me a more normal life. They withdrew me from all of my current obligations in the entertainment industry. I was forced to immediately return to school, and the counselors scheduled appointment after appointment with me to make sure I was okay. When my mood didn't improve after the funeral, I began to realize that I needed a change. The life I was currently living wasn't where I would thrive: I couldn't be near my parents or those adults who worshipped the very ground I walked on, I couldn't be at an American school, and I couldn't live without acting. So I found a way to change, and embraced it."

With that realization, Kuon began to put plans in place. With the help of his father, he contacted the president of LME in Japan, hoping to begin a career under his guidance. The president agreed, but only if he followed the same standards expected of any other LME talent; his parents or his past experience would do him no good. He would have to graduate from high school, live on his own in Tokyo, take hours of acting classes a week, and build his own reputation from scratch. Although his apartment would be provided by the company, it wouldn't be more than a basic one until any success warranted something better, and there would be no one to cook or clean for him.

Along with the lifestyle changes imposed on him by the agency, Kuon decided that he needed to change his life entirely. After leaving home on very short notice to only his father, Kuon created a "mask" to become, one he hoped would last until he felt comfortable enough to acknowledge who he actually was. Ren vowed to not return home until he had achieved success on his own, and strove to remove all traces of his old life so it couldn't foil his plans. He dyed his hair a brown and put in brown contacts every day to make himself more passable as a wholly Japanese man. Instead of acting rebellious and engaging in adult activities, he instead focused on maintaining impeccable manners and achieving perfection in everything he did. Ren followed rules and got top grades; he never would have skipped school or became involved in fights. When he began to get job offers, he made sure to be on time and acted professionally even in situations that would previously had led to an angry outburst. Between school, lessons, and jobs, he grew into the persona and left Kuon behind. "I was so busy, I had no time to be anything other than Ren, so my plan to become him worked perfectly," he says, "although I knew who I was and where I came from, I never was at risk of going back to that life."

When a young woman returned to his life, however, he did find himself at risk to go back. That woman was Kyoko Mogami. "Although I didn't instantly recognize her, I soon confirmed that she was a girl I had formed a close friendship with when I was Kuon," Ren said. At this point, the woman in question returned to the room. They worked together to tell me the story of how, as a little girl, Mogami was abused by her mother. When Kuon had come to Japan while his father was in Kyoto for a movie shoot, the two formed a close friendship, although they were soon separated. When they were reunited Ren recognized Kyoko, but she did not recognize Kuon, who was now Ren. The two of them struck up a new friendship: one between a new, independent Kyoko, and a new Kuon – Ren. Ren and Kyoko stayed friends for almost a year and a half before he told her about his past. "While I was originally scared and confused, I realized this wasn't a betrayal as much as a cry for help from him, so I decided to try to help him out," Kyoko says as she describes her reaction to me. This newfound understanding between the two of them led them to have a closer friendship which eventually lead them to date.

Because of his relationship with Kyoko, he finally felt confident enough to work his way into the American market. He kept his persona of Ren Tsuruga because he did not want his success determined by his past or his family, and only saw his family once. Even while on set for his Oscar-winning role, he maintained his mask, acting as if he did not know Kuu Hizuri beyond the occasional professional meeting. During interviews the two acted closer to each other, but this was widely attributed to their time spent together on set rather than any possibility of a familial relationship. At the Oscars and Golden Globes, the fact that he and Kyoko shared a limo with the Hizuris was not questioned due to Kyoko's close relationship to the Hizuri family.

Perhaps the only flap in this façade came when Kuu Hizuri announced that Kyoko was engaged to Kuon despite the fact that she was widely rumored to be dating Ren. The two only responded that Kuon was fine with Kyoko and Ren's relationship. Although at the time rumors flew about why this was the case, Ren saw no reason to correct it. "I was initially annoyed at my father, but it helped to build hype for our relationship in the movie, so it likely contributed to the movie's strong ticket sales. Kyoko was very nervous and apologetic, but the rest of us who knew that I was Kuon were left laughing at the headline," he says. While in the US this was simply seen as yet another case of an eccentric celebrity, in Japan it damaged both Ren and Kyoko's reputation. Ren says this is part of why he decided to reveal his identity, but that both agreed to wait until after awards season so they could plan out the announcement.

Ren and Kyoko both took time off of showbiz in Japan to promote the movie around the world for much of November and December. January and February passed with awards shows and banquets eating up their time. Finally, in March, they were able to return to a more normal schedule while Ren was considering more roles in the United States and Kyoko was filming a new drama in Japan. They immediately set this interview up with their agency, and nervously waited for it to happen. "I feel comfortable revealing my identity, but it still makes me nervous to not be able to hide behind the persona of Ren at times, so I insisted that Kyoko come over to make me dinner tonight," Kuon explained, "It always calms me down."

Kyoko, on cue, brought dinner in and stayed for the rest of the conversation. Both of them intend to continue regular work in Japan, but Ren would like to do more American films. Kyoko would like to stay in Japan at least until the fall when she will finish high school. Although she has received several offers in America, she has only been able to take one small role due to her schooling. Ren has at least two roles lined up for this year, and intends to move to America with Kyoko once they are married. When I asked about their wedding, they admitted they had not had time to plan much out. "I have a sneaking suspicion that my mother is planning everything behind our backs because she is annoyed we haven't gotten around to it," Kuon (or is it Ren now?) laughs. Kyoko shyly nods, indicating she shares his suspicion. They also agree that we won't be seeing a wedding this year: both Ren and Kyoko are already booked solid.

So, with the future brighter than ever and his return to America coming, what does he want to be called? "Ren Tsuruga."

* * *

Well, that's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
